I just came to say Goodbye
by shelielaff
Summary: It's the end of exams at Hogwarts and everyone will be leaving to start their lives in the big wide world. The only reason Draco went to the bloody end of school party was to see if the rumours were true. He needed to know, then he could just walk away, try and move on with his life and let go of his hopelessly unrequited crush. But is it really as hopeless as Draco thinks?


**I just came to say Goodbye.**

Draco tilted his head and closed his eyes. He swallowed hard and let the music wash over him. The steady thump of the bass was pulsing in his throat as he leaned back on the large speaker behind him. This party had been a bad idea; he had known that as soon as he had arrived but he was here now he may as well make the most of it.

It was the last day of exams, the final exams the 7th and 8th years would ever take at Hogwarts and so a party was quickly organised; illicit stashes of Firewhiskey and Ogden's finest were pulled out of secret hiding places throughout the castle, and the 8th year common room had suddenly become a den of iniquity.

Draco sighed and took a long pull on his drink, savouring the burn as it made his way down his throat, if he got drunk enough maybe the night would pass in a blur and he would forget he was ever here. Blaise had dragged him here kicking and screaming, not literally he had far too much class for that, swearing that Draco needed to have fun, that he'd regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't go out with a bang. Draco snorted at the memory, what the hell did Blaise know anyway? He was still wearing his school uniform not even seeing any point in changing as he had no intention of staying where he wasn't wanted, but, as the evening had worn on he had regretted the choice, now his top few buttons were open and his green and silver tie hung loosely round his neck. His hair and long since fallen in to his face, the silver blond strands casting shadows as the lights pulsed around him, it was already damp from the sweat and humidity that comes from being stood in a sea of writhing bodies.

The room looked garish even by Gryffindor standards. Weasley, Merlin knew how had even managed to get hold of one of his brother's latest inventions; a wizard take on the muggle photo booth and the room was already strewn with strips of photos showing his fellow students in some ridiculously compromising situations, moving to pull stupid faces at the camera, and in others catching each other's eye and locking lips. Draco couldn't stand the cheap frivolity of it all.

But that wasn't the real reason Draco hadn't wanted to come, he'd heard rumours of course but nothing had prepared him for the sight of the awful truth. Another long drink distracted him from the sight for a moment, he was torturing himself he knew that but he just couldn't look away. No matter how many times he closed his eyes they always fell back on the couple secreted away across the room from him, it was morbid curiosity and it was tearing him apart.

…

At the start of 8th year Draco had kept himself to himself, wandering from lesson to lesson with his head down. He just wanted to get his qualifications and move on. That was until he had laid eyes on him.

The war had changed him, those emerald green eyes were haunted, if the eyes were indeed the window to the soul, this was a tortured one. There was a darkness that Draco had never noticed before and an edge to everything he did and said. Draco was intrigued and, in between surreptitious glances and half-formed smiles Draco found himself falling in love, and hadn't that been a shock to the system; 'My only love sprung from my only hate.' Draco guessed that Shakespeare fella (of course he was a wizard) had really known what he was talking about.

Draco had made himself sick at the thought, he had withdrawn inside himself knowing that, even in his wildest dreams, even he has was gay, Potter would never even look twice at him. Draco had resigned himself to the fact, still watching closely from a distance he could just about cope, he could manage, dreaming what if? Maybe? But then, then the rumours had started. Draco had ignored them at first. Potter and the Weaselette, never, not in a million years, they're like brother and sister. Yet, there they were, cuddled up, not a care in the world and Draco couldn't bare it, he couldn't look, but damn it, he couldn't look away either.

 _Somebody said you got a new friend_

 _Does she love you better than I can_

 _There's a big black sky over my town_

 _I know where you're at I bet she's around_

 _And yeah I know it's stupid_

 _But I just gotta see it for myself_

…

'Harry are you ok?'

Ginny leaned over, pressing herself closer to Harry so that she could be heard over the thumping music, she had been watching Harry pick at a loose thread on his sleeve for about two minutes now, she had an idea what could be going on in his head. It had been a long and painful year for them all, but it had hit Harry more than most, with one thing and another they had been drawn together and now were rarely apart. She knew Harry felt as though his life lacked purpose, but tonight, well tonight she knew there was something else troubling him.

The boy in question looked up, he seemed almost startled to see her there; 'Hmm, what?'

Ginny laughed at Harry's distracted response, 'Harry, where are you, you look a thousand miles away?'

Harry threw an arm on to the back of the sofa, joining the pale freckled one that was already there, he lazily ran his thumb across Ginny's forearm, drawing imaginary lines between each freckle as he had done many times before.

'Harry?' She interrupted once more, placing her other hand on his to get his attention.

'Sorry Ginny, I'm just thinking you know.'

She sighed and brought a hand up to his face cupping his cheek in her palm. 'I know, can I do anything?'

'No, it's ok, you're already doing everything you can, it's up to me now isn't it? Only I can sort this out.' Harry brought his drink up to his lips, relishing the ice cold feeling on his tongue.

'Harry, you know I love you right?'

Harry smiled, 'I know Ginny, I love you too you know.' He leaned over and pressed a light kiss to her cheek, 'Do you want another drink?'

'Please Harry,' she replied, watching him walk away with a sigh.

…

 _I'm in the corner watching you kiss her_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

Draco's eyes burned, he wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, to throw a tantrum, so it was true? The rumours had been right, they were together, in love, headed towards happy marriage and lots of red-headed babies. Looking at them both, touching each other so tenderly, it couldn't be anything but, Draco had held out the hope they were just been ridiculously touchy feeling but then, then Potter had kissed her, just a peck on the cheek but even from here Draco could feel the love that was behind it. His fragile heart shattered then, he felt invisible, like he blended in with the wall behind him, he was almost sure that even if Potter turned around, that even if he looked right at him he wouldn't see him.

 _And I'm right over here. Why can't you see me?_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

…

Draco felt the music change, a song he knew, one he loved in fact. The fire of the whiskey, pumped in his veins, he had nothing left to lose. He had nothing left, no reputation, and no home.

The world was ringed with a fuzzy edge, everything he looked at was slightly blurred and out of focus and he loved it, his head felt free, his mind too blurred to concentrate on his messed up life any more. He risked another glance at Potter, returning, like a dutiful boyfriend, with a new drink for the Weaselette. A worthy adversary indeed, he mock bowed in her direction, his drink swilling and slopping over on to the floor at his feet. He began to move his hips in time with the music, he closed his eyes and imagined Potter was watching him, wanting him and he began to dance properly, letting the music take over, throwing his head back and running his hands down his chest, he felt sensual and, for the first time in a long time he felt alive. The beat filled his head and he moved in time, he gave his everything; it was all he had left to give.

 _And I'm givin' it my all_

 _But I'm not the guy you're taking home_

 _Oh_

 _I keep dancing on my own_

…..

'Merlin Ginny, just look at him.'

Ginny turned her head in the direction Harry was looking, she knew exactly what, or who she was going to see before her eyes fell on the tall blond Slytherin dancing by himself in the corner. Even to her he looked beautiful, his eyes were closed as he danced in time with the music seemingly lost to it, his head tipped back pulling the tendons taught in his strong neck, his school shirt was now almost transparent with sweat, tight across his chest as he threw his arms out to the sides. A bright light shone directly on to him, only for a moment, but it was enough for Ginny to see the dark shape adorning his ribcage. She turned and looked at her besotted best friend as his eyes roved over Draco as he danced, she would laugh if her heart didn't break for him; 'Did you see his tattoo Harry?'

Harry's eyes snapped back to her, 'His what? Tattoo? What? Where?' Ginny chuckled at his reaction and pointed, thankful that Draco's eyes were still closed, 'There look, his rib cage.' Without looking she knew the exact moment Harry had spotted it as there was a distinct groan from behind her, 'Merlin, and just when I thought he couldn't get any hotter,' Harry's tone was hushed and almost reverent as she turned and faced him. 'Harry this is your last chance, you have to say something.' Harry swallowed, 'I know, I will, just, one more drink.' Ginny sighed, she remembered the first time she caught Harry looking at Draco with something other than malice in his eyes, it had taken her by surprise at first, but then, as she had thought about it she had realised it actually wasn't that surprising. There had always been something about those two, they gravitated towards each other, and they could find each other without question even on the busiest of streets. It was like destiny that Harry would fall for him, one the war was over and all preconceived notions of good and evil were out of the way, it was the only rational thing left. There is a fine line as they say and then she had caught Malfoy looking at Harry in that same way and knew it was only a matter of time, yet here they were, the last night at Hogwarts and neither of the stubborn fools had said a word. It was tonight or never.

Ginny had watched Harry with interest since her realisation, hoping against hope he would Gryffindor up and get on with being happy. They were best friends, how couldn't they be after everything they had been through together. There was a moment, right before the war when it looked like they might be together, then the war had happened and her 6th year. That castle had been horrible to live in, each day had brought her closer to death, fighting to survive wherever they turned but it also brought her closer to Neville. She had fallen in love with the strong Gryffindor boy and felt keenly that she had betrayed Harry. Watching him follow Neville through the portrait had been so fantastic and yet so painful, she had known she had to say something but it really wasn't the right time.

After the battle he had found her. She was grieving for her brother and didn't want this conversation but knew she had to, knew it needed saying; he had sat down next to her, taken her hand, taken a deep breath and 'I'm gay' were the next words she had heard. To say Harry had been shocked by her laughter was a slight understatement. That was her immediate reaction, a short, sharp burst of relieved laughter. Apparently long, lonely nights in a tent with nothing but his thoughts for company had helped him come to the realisation, he said he couldn't have waited any longer to confess. She had in turn confessed, telling Harry all about Neville, there had been no resentment, just relief on either side. The conversation and hug that followed had cemented them as best friends. Neville was nervous about the closeness at first until Harry came out to him, eventually he started to relax, now he didn't bat an eyelid when walking in to the common room to find Harry with his head on Ginny's lap as she twisted his unruly hair in to tiny braids.

Of course she knew there were rumours, but it wasn't her place to stop them, Neville just shrugged them off and Harry, Harry didn't care. Well he hadn't until Malfoy. He was distraught at the thought of Malfoy thinking he was taken, 'Taken and straight for Merlin's sake Ginny,' he had practically yelled at her one day in the common room. She had shaken her head, what would it take for him to say something, this was their final chance.

…

Draco threw his arms out again and spun on one foot, he heard the tinkle of a bottle rolling away from him and a smash as it hit the wall. He felt as though he could feel every shard of glass, a metaphor for his life, breaking in to a million tiny pieces whilst people around him carried on without a care in the world. He opened his eyes and looked around him, the party was winding down and he was one of the only few people still dancing, he never wanted to stop; he enjoyed feeling his life blood pounding through his veins this way. He spread his arms out and spun around, kicking a stray stiletto from his path as he went; if this was as good as it got he would have to take it.

 _I just wanna dance all night_

 _I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line_

 _Stilettos and broken bottles_

 _I'm spinning around in circles_

…

'Harry you have to talk to him.'

'I can't Ginny.'

'Why?'

'What if he rejects me?'

'Harry, I've seen the way he looks at you.'

'With hate, spite and hate.'

'No, Harry like he wants to…' Ginny stopped speaking, her eyes going wide as the travelled upwards, fixing on something above Harry's head. He turned to see what she was looking at and stopped breathing, there, in front of him, looking down at him through glistening silver eyes was Draco Malfoy. Harry felt drunk just looking at the sight before him, he could see the sweat glistening on the Slytherin's bare chest, Draco's shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows showing off his muscled forearms , the blond hair that Harry longed to run his fingers through was hanging loose, just brushing Draco's strong jawline, Harry swallowed as he drank in the sight, mouth going dry just as Draco began to speak.

…

T he party was coming to an end and Draco knew what he had to do, as the lights started coming on Draco made his way across to where Potter was sitting, he felt like he was walking for miles but then, in no time at all he was there, standing behind Potter, steeling himself to say something, anything. Of course Potter didn't notice him, why would he, he stood for a moment debating what to do, then the Weaseltte caught his eye.

 _So far away_

 _But still so near_

 _The lights come on_

 _The music dies_

 _But you don't see me standing here_

 _I just came to say goodbye_

…..

'I just came to say goodbye.'

Harry listened as Malfoy spoke, he didn't know what to say, or do, 'Goodbye?' he asked, but it came out more as a statement. Draco froze for a second then gave a slight nod, then, before Harry could utter another word he turned and walked away. Away from Harry; out of his life for good.

 **Picture : 'I just came to say goodbye.'**

…

'Harry you absolute idiot.'

Harry had snapped his head round as Ginny had slapped his forearm to get his attention. 'I can't believe you just did that,' she berated. He stared blankly at her 'are you for real?' she almost hissed. I can't believe that you just did that' she repeated shaking her head incredulously. 'What?' Harry asked, Ginny gave a most undignified snort. 'What? What he says, are you actually for real? The man of your dreams Harry, he was right there in front of you, looking like a sex god, he came over here to talk to you, to speak to YOU and what do you do? You stare dumbly at him and then say goodbye. That was your chance Harry, most probably your last chance.'

Harry eyes had widened during Ginny's tirade taking in what was being said, 'shit Gin what have I done?' It came out in almost a whisper and Ginny relented. Her eyes softened as she took in the pain etched across her best friend's face, he looked crestfallen, 'Harry, he's still here, go after him,' she reached out placing a gentle hand to the skin she had slapped before.

'But what if?'

'No Harry, no buts, no what ifs, this time you need to just do it, it's now or never, what have you got left to lose? You may never see him again after tomorrow. Would you ever forgive yourself?'

Ginny saw the moment he decided, he steeled himself and squared his shoulders; 'you're right,' he said standing up as he exhaled through pursed lips and wiped his hands across the tight denim on his thighs, 'I can do this ' Ginny was sure that was said more to himself than anything. He leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek 'wish me luck?'

'Luck' she replied following him with her eyes as he made his way across the floor.

...

Draco was fuming with himself. What exactly had he expected really? They had hardly spoken all year, what had made him think that it would be different tonight? He would just march over there and do what exactly? Goodbye had been the first thing that had come to mind, those gorgeous green eyes had met his and that was it, all sense had left him. He had just wanted to get away. Draco sighed as he turned and leaned against the nearest surface finding himself pressed against the cool metal of the photo booth. He could just leave now, he'd shown his face and done his bit, he tipped his head back and swallowed preparing to push off and walk away

'Hey'

Draco slowly lowered his head at the sound. There, stood barely a foot away was Potter. He seemed to be twitching nervously but Draco didn't care the man was gorgeous. The emerald green shirt he wore pulled tight in all the right places, it fitted in such a way that Draco could see every line in the fit seekers body, the short sleeves pulled tight across his biceps as Harry nervously dug his hands in to the pockets of his tight jeans. Draco tried to remain calm at the sight and merely raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in response. He watched as Harry lifted a hand to the back of his neck as if to rub at the muscles there.

'So erm, some party huh?'

Draco sniffed at the eloquence not moving from his relaxed position, arms crossed loosely across his chest, but he felt anything but, the flitter of a million snitches filled his stomach as he watched the man in front of him try and compose himself. Draco was unsure what he was doing here, why Potter had come over but it was what he had wanted after all. He sure as Salazar wasn't going to turn him away.

…

The music had now been turned off and a few party goers had started to stumble back to their respective dorms but the night was still young, there were people still scattered around laughing and joking, sitting or lying over various miscellaneous pieces of furniture. Harry looked around and sighed, this really wasn't working for him.

'Draco can we talk?'

The eyebrow was raised once more

'Forgive me Potter but I was pretty sure that that was what we were doing,' Draco fought back a small smile as he noticed a blush start to creep up Harry's neck. The man in question looked down at his feet then, after seeming to steel himself, looked up and locked eyes with Draco, 'I know, I just, I mean somewhere quiet, you know, just us.'

A vague flutter of hope attempted to claw its way up inside Draco's chest but he vengefully battered it back down, 'Careful Potter whatever will your girlfriend think?' Draco had to admit to himself that the startled look on Potter's face was not what he was expecting.

'Girlfriend?'

Draco looked at Harry, 'Yes' he said slowly, inclining his head in the direction of the sofa where Ginny was sat seemingly watching their every move, 'Weasley, the female one, over there. What on earth would she say if she saw you sneaking off somewhere with me? Wouldn't want to give her the wrong impression now would we?'

Harry turned and looked at Ginny, then back at Draco with a confused look on his face, 'Malfoy what on earth are you going on about?'

Draco snorted, the Firewhiskey he had consumed rendering him unable to care about how undignified it sounded, Draco leaned forward until he was a hair's breadth away from Harry, putting his face mere millimetres away from Harry's, 'I'm gay Potter,' he breathed in to Harry's face, 'so…' he pulled away again, 'What would the future Mrs Potter think of you secreting yourself away with me?'

Once he had taken a second to recover from Draco's proximity a startled laugh escaped Harry's lips, 'Ginny? The future Mrs Potter? Dear god wait till I tell her. Oh Merlin,' Harry seemed to sober in an instant, he tensed up and his eyes grew wide, Neville would kill me,' he gulped.

'Potter I don't …' before Draco could finish Harry grabbed his wrist, muttering under his breath, and before he knew it Draco found himself pulled behind a curtain and dragged in to the photo booth.

…

Draco came to an abrupt halt as his chest collided with something solid, another chest. His heart was racing, he was sure even Harry could feel every flutter. His hand was still being gripped tightly between them and his other had come to rest on the firm shoulder of his captor.

'Shit, sorry Malfoy, I didn't realise how small it would be in here.' Harry was flustered as he tried to untangle himself, he hastily let go taking a step to the side to give them both some more room.

The booth was small but not too small for them to both sit comfortably side by side on the small white bench that ran along one end of the booth, Draco sat and stretched out his long legs in front of him, Harry watched in awe as Draco's feet brushed against the opposite wall, he didn't even attempt the same knowing his own legs will fall far shorter. Draco shifted slightly appearing to be seeking comfort and Harry swallowed as he felt the blonde's firm thigh pressed up against his own, he could feel the heat through his jeans and imagined what it would be like to be at the mercy of those strong thighs. . 'So' Draco started, pulling Harry from his fantasies, 'You want to talk?' Harry swallowed, his earlier bravado leaving him in one breath, 'tattoo,' he mumbled inwardly berating himself at the randomness, 'Pardon?' Draco asked, turning his head slightly so he could get a better look at the man at his side, Harry swallowed and looked back, ' I noticed it when you were dancing, I mean not that I was looking, I mean obviously I was, I couldn't help notice, I mean…' Draco took pity on Harry and put an end to his rambling, 'Ok, so I have a tattoo, what of it?' Harry rubbed his damp palms down his thighs, 'Can I see it?'

'What would your girlfriend say to you about you getting a gay man to take his shirt off for you?' Draco asked, trying not to show how affected he was by that statement.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, 'Mal… I mean Draco,' Harry pretended not to notice the slight widening if Draco's eyes at the use of his first name. , 'I've told you, she's not my girlfriend, I don't have a girlfriend, I'm… I'm gay.'

Draco felt himself tense at the admission, looking away quickly to cover his shock, had he heard correctly? He felt the flutter of hope from earlier steadily making its way back up, 'Gay?' he repeated almost as a question, Harry nodded, 'Gay as the day is long, Draco wished he had a drink of something as suddenly his mouth had gone very dry. The silence hung for a minute between the two of them creating a thick tension in the air, Draco needed to break it, he turned once more to Harry 'So, do you still want to see it?'

Harry jumped at the sudden sound and turned wide eyes on the blond, 'What?'

'The tattoo, do you still want to see it?'

Harry nodded, 'yes please, I mean if it's ok.' Draco pulled his legs down and stood, he stepped over one of Harry's feet placing himself between them and standing with his back to the wall that housed the camera, Harry swallowed hard at the sight before him, even actually whimpering as Draco began to unbutton his shirt. He felt his mouth run dry as he watched wondering whether or not he had somehow pushed Draco in t this; 'Draco, you don't have to.' The Gryffindor was mortified at the dry husk masquerading as his voice as firmly pursed his lips together as though to prevent it escaping and embarrassing him anymore. Draco, who had been looking down at his buttons raised his eyes and smirked as he looked at Harry through his fringe, he felt brave thanks to the Firewhiskey still humming in his veins, he finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it from his waistband, taking care to do this slowly and deliberately never taking his eyes from Harry's as he did so, relishing the sight of those green eyes darkening and nearly groaning as the tip of Harry's tongue poked out to moisten his plump bottom lip.

Harry watched eagerly as each new inch of skin was revealed longing to reach out and touch but holding himself back, he was almost sure Draco was tormenting him, each movement was so deliberate and torture for Harry, he had no idea he had such self-restraint, but soon all thoughts of holding himself back flew from his mind as Draco's tattoo finally came in to view.

…

Nestled just under Draco's right pectoral muscle was a large snake's head, it was looking directly at Harry as though watching him with its piercing black eyes. Its long body curled downward and around covering all the side of Draco's ribs, the tail leading behind and then disappearing from sight as it dipped below the waist band of his school trousers; Harry longed to find out where it ended.

The snake was only shaded in black and grey but somehow that made it look alive, standing out in stark contrast against Draco's pale skin. Without stopping to think about what he was doing Harry reached out to touch, startled to feel the smooth skin beneath his fingertips, as though almost expecting to feel the smooth scales of the snake.

'Potter?' Draco questioned in a hushed tome, Harry ran his fingers down the snakes head never taking his eyes off it, 'it's beautiful', he whispered in awe as he felt Draco's skin dimple beneath his fingertips,

'Say that again,' Draco breathed gazing down at the top of Harry's head. Harry looked up as though in a daze, he felt as though he was in a dream, he couldn't figure out how this had happened, a dream come true, he had somehow found himself in a confined space with the man of his dreams literally at his fingertips, 'What?' he asked, not quite sure what Draco has just said.

Draco had closed his eyes as Harry's fingers continued to trace across his skin, it felt like he was being hit repeatedly with a Rennervate, each touch like a renewed charge of energy, he had never felt so alive, without thinking her took a step closer finding himself nestled in the 'V' of Harry's legs, he didn't think the situation could get any better but then Harry had spoken. The words, hissed in Parseltounge, had wrapped themselves around Draco like a warming charm, heating every part of his skin that it touched, prickling and almost sizzling with heat; he wanted more, much more, 'Say it again please.' Draco felt as though he was almost begging as Harry looked up at him.

'Say what?'

Draco's tongue shot out to dampen his lips, 'The snake, what did you say to it?' Harry seemed to realise Draco had not understood what he had said, 'I called it beautiful,' he said quietly, hoping the double meaning would not be too obvious.

'Did you?'

'Yes.'

'Say it again,'

Harry looked back at the snake, it truly was beautiful, Harry was mesmerised by it, it looked so real, and he felt as though it could slide right off Draco's skin. 'You're beautiful,' he hissed at it, he saw the sharp intake of breath as Draco's stomach contracted and his mind flooded with images of the perfect blond above him, he continued to whisper to the snake, knowing he wasn't talking to it anymore; 'You're beautiful, look at you just stood there in touching distance I could just reach out and hold you, tell you how much I want you, if I only I could tell you how I feel, tell you that I'm in love with you…' before Harry could get another word out he was hauled to his feet, the startled sound escaping from his lips was blocked as soft lips were pressed against his own with an urgency Harry had never felt before.

It only took a second for Harry to start kissing back, putting everything he had, everything he felt in to the kiss, he had no idea whether he was going to get a chance to do this again so he was going to make this count. He wrapped his arms tightly around the slim waist before him and pulled Draco flush against his chest relishing feeling the hard contours of the Slytherin's body against his own. Harry deepened the kiss and moaned in to Draco's mouth as a hand came up to run through his hair, he never wanted the kiss to end. But, just as the thought entered Harry's head Draco pulled away, breathless he rested his forehead against Harry's stroking the hair at the nape of his neck, his grey eyes glistened with something Harry could not name as Draco spoke, 'You love me?' Draco asked, unable to keep the awe from his voice, Harry started and pulled back slightly, 'You what?' Draco smirked and pulled Harry back to him using the hand of the back of his head, 'I heard you, you stopped speaking Parseltounge you know, I heard how much you wanted to touch me, how much you wanted me, that you're in love with me,' Harry felt his cheeks burning but Ginny was right he needed to Gryffindor up, he swallowed and then nodded against Draco's head never breaking eye contact, 'I'm sorry but yes, you're right, I've been in love with you since the beginning of the year, you're all I think about, I dream about you, about being with you.' Draco had closed his eyes as Harry began to speak, 'Sorry,' he opened his eyes, grey meeting green once more, 'What are you sorry for? It's everything I have wanted to hear, I love you too you prat, more than you could ever know' and with that Harry was pulled in to another searing kiss.

Neither boy noticed the click of whir of the photo booth's camera coming to life behind them.

…..

Song : Calum Scott – Dancing on my own.


End file.
